true hearts desire (phoebe and coop)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Coop is assinged as the charmed ones cupid to help find there perfect spouse for future generations of the warren witches, but when Coop and Phoebe fall in love its not as easy as they think it will be
1. Chapter 1

**this is a phoebe and Coop story from the old TV show charmed, it's my first charmed fan fiction.p.s I have to make Prue and piper a bit older than they are supposed to be to make it more realistic. photo is what pheobe is to look like at the moment**

I skip downstairs in my converse' hands are busy tying up my long brown hair into

a high ponytail. "Phoebes" I hear my eldest sister Prue call. Her long dark

hair is in curls and red lipstick is on her lips. She looks stunning as always.

"Piper and I won't be here tonight when you get home from school" I sigh.

"Prue, that's good" I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "You can't annoy me

when you're not here", she squints her eyes "ha ha" she laughs

sarcastically. Prue is twenty eight why

I'm only seventeen and piper is twenty five. "Look, stay out of trouble okay?"

smiles Prue. She kisses my cheek before calling pipers name

Piper

hurries down and her hair half done. "Prue I'm not ready and I haven't packed

any food and you have just-"

"Zip!" says

Prue raising her voice "you'll be fine" she grins. "Ask Andy if you need

anything" says Prue to me. "Well, I'm going to school" I say with a simple nod

I'm about to turn but my wrists are yanked and I'm pulled backwards "hey missy

where's our hugs!" they squeal before I'm turned around and crushed in a hug.

"EW, I hate affection!" I say in a voice like I was choking to death. They

mockingly start kissing all over my face until I laugh.

"I love you

two" I say before kissing their cheeks "we love you too" they say in a baby

voice. I laugh to myself before exiting the manor.

-School-

"Miss Haliwell

please be quiet" says Miss Kerry, her icy glare on me. "Opps" I say flashing a

toothy smile. She sighs; I turn back to my friend Lauren. "So Jordan might be

coming over tonight" I say. "I can't believe Prue and piper are leaving you

alone when they know what you are like "she laughs. "What am I like?" I say trying

to act shocked that she would say that "Miss Haliwell out!" snaps miss Kerry. I

shoot my head up seeing her hand pointing towards the door. "Why?" I ask

popping my feet up on the desk. "Because I asked" she says through clenched

teeth. I chuckle to myself. "Who died and made you queen" I snap folding my

arms together. "Phoebe, she said leave" says a girl I don't know. I glare at

her. "Eat a dick" I snap "go!" yells the teacher. I sigh. "Ask nicely" I say

with a fake smile. "Can you please leave the class" she says through clenched

teeth. "That's all you had to ask" I say in a calm voice, putting my feet down.

I get up quickly before going out of the classroom.

The corridor

is empty, I look down at the floor thinking to myself about the party I will be

having at my place tonight. Suddenly I'm knocked into a hard chest. "Watch it!"

I snap looking up as I fix myself up. I look up to meet warm brown eyes that my

eyes melt into. There are like warm hot chocolate on a winters day, they are

kind and very beautiful.

"Oh sorry"

he smiles politely. I look closer at him. He has a muscular toned body with

short shaggy brown hair. His lips are plump and he smells of cinnamon and

spices. My body shakes in his presence. "I'm cu- ah I mean coop", my heart

pounds against my chest in a way that's never happened, a guy has never made me

feel this way. Can't be good. I walk away "I didn't get yours" he says "I

didn't give it to you" I reply before walking further into a rebel world.

 **Hope you enjoyed mollie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I park at the front of the high school building in my SUV, I sigh tapping my fingers on the wheel. What if I fail this mission, they say that the charmed ones are a hard task. I open the car door and walk into the school. There is male teacher, he looks to be around thirty three, and he has greyish, brown hair and light blue eyes. "Ah hi, Mr" I say walking to him. He smiles as he turns around. "Hey, what can I do for ya?" he asks. "Um hi I'm coop valentine, and I'm new here, I was wondering if you can tell me where the head office is?" I say in a rush feeling nervous for the task the elders gave me. "Ah, yeah that way" he says pointing to a direction "you'll see it in black and white, it's quite clear" he has a little chuckle to himself. I smile "thanks sir" I say before walking off.

My head drums from the head ache I was getting, all I hear is the muffled voices of the teachers teaching and my feet sliding on the carpeted floor. Suddenly I collide with a body smaller than mine. "Watch it!" the female voice says. The voice intrigues me; I look down capturing the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. They are light brown with a tinge of dark brown, they filled with rage and heart break but if you looked deep into them you could see she was heartbroken.

Her golden brown hair fell down to her ribs and she has toned skin, her purple lipstick makes her luscious lips stand out. Her eyes are outlined with dark eye liner making her eyes more beautiful. She was utterly and completely gorgeous. "Oh, Sorry" I say with a smile. She twitches her lips as she stares at me blankly like _ah, I don't care…_. It was clear she was a bad girl. "I'm cu-ah I mean coop" _shit!_ I almost gave her my identity. My body tingles in her presence in a strange way. She quirks her lips before walking away without a word. "I didn't get yours" I say keen to get the name of her. "I didn't give it" she says with a voice like a melody. I sigh. Stick to the task coop, stick to the task.

-The manor-

I check my watch reading **8:17pm** Lauren and I have finished setting up the manor the house party I was about to have. The fridge was filled with cans of beer and cold treats. The music was set up and the stage and equipment for the band. And upstairs was blocked off along with all the doors locked except for the downstairs toilet. A couple of boys that helped set the place up walk out. "Thanks!" calls Lauren with a grin. We high five as we giggle at our work. Laurens blond hair is in two plats on the side of her hair. She has blue denim overalls on with a grey top underneath. She looks pretty. I'm wearing a red silky dress that has holes that are shapes as flowers around the collar bone area and the sleeves that go to my forearms. I'm wearing a black leather jacket and white and black converses. My hair is neatly done with light make up. Soon enough a lot of people knock at the door and the house is in full swing to the music.

"This party's awesome!" yells my friend Bree over the music. I smile "yeah!" I say swaying the music as guys flirt with me through there deranged dancing. Lauren soon appears, I grab her hand. "Jordan's here!" she yells in my ear. I smile before she pulls me towards him. Jordan has honey blond hair that's shaggy, a grey beanie fits on his head and he is also extremely attractive. He smiles when he sees me. He passes me a stubby of beer. It's easier to open than normal. Before I can take a sip Jordan whispers in my ear a quick and seductive 'hello' I smile. "Great party!" he says, "thank you" I say as I rock my hips.

We start to dance together until I see someone familiar.

His tanned skin is on display. He has a tight grey muscle top on with black baggy jeans. A tattoo is drawn on his shoulder of a body tingles with excitement. I focus my view on him. "Coop" I whisper to myself. I shake my head. No other boy has made me feel this way and I'm not going to let him just make me feel this way. I reach my lips onto Jordan's. He kisses back instantly. He wraps his arms around my waist. I quickly take a big gulp of my beer before kissing him back. My body instantly feels dizzy like its exhausted. Jordan grabs my wrist as he leads me up stairs. I try to stop him but my body feels tired. I see coop looking at me in worry.

I'm pulled upstairs onto my bed "Jordan" I murmur as he takes his top off. "I'm gonna rock your world baby" he whispers in my ear. He nibbles at my ear before his pushes me back down on the bed. My body gets more tired and my voice is raspy. He sucks my neck and down my arm try push him off but he won't budge. "No, Jordan I'm not ready" I groan. He doesn't stop as he starts to take off my clothes "Jordan!" I snap pushing him off full force. But my body feels exhausted then it hits me. "Did you spike my drink?" I murmur. He smiles evilly "shh baby girl you won't remember a thing" he says before I fall on the bed. "Help!" I scream with all the energy I could muster up. He hits me. "get off of me!" I scream he traps me under him as he punches me one more now I am way too weak and disgusted to fight back, all I want to do is close my eyes but I refuse. I try pushing his body off numerous times but it just makes him madder but soon enough my eyes droop closed and I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The crack of light that is shining through the window wakes me body is stiff and sore. I feel dirty and then I remember the events from last night. Jordan spiking my drink.

A cry leaves my throat as I see that I am naked, my body has stains on it. I get up, and coop what he was doing in my house last night. I pick up a few clothes from my draw and put them on. I didn't know what to feel, I was raped last night by a guy I trusted. And he used me for his own pleasure. When I walk downstairs the place is empty but afraid to say not the floor.

The floor has rubbish and food all over it. I sigh not feeling up to it to clean it. I then go to the phone and click on the voice messages. There is three, I click and listen to them.

' _Hi phoebes it's me, piper and I will be coming g home at around two thirty pm so the house better be cleaned love you bye!'_ I sigh

' _phoebe its Lauren, where did you go last night I was looking for you everywhere and this really hot guy was here you should have seen him, call me back byeee!'_ I grimace.

' _Is this the Haliwell number? Well if is its coop valentine an acquaintance of one of you I never got your name, I want to talk to you so call me back c, ya'_ my heart thumps against my chest at coops voice. It's like velvet, like a melody.

I wonder what he wants. My feet crunch on the littered floor beneath me. The memory of Jordan comes to mind how he sucked at my neck. I run upstairs feeling dirty. I run into the attic and retrieve the book of shadows. I find a spell and run down stairs to the floor.

" _Let the object of objection_

 _Become but a dream_

 _As I cause seen to be_

 _Unseen"_

In an instant all the rubbish and food vanishes into thin air. I sigh a shaky sigh for trudging upstairs, I fill up a bath and put extra soap in there before I dip in. I scrub my body of Jordan until my whole body is red raw. I'm not going let Jordan take control of me; I'm not going to be a sook. I'm going to let it pass.

I'm sitting on the couch watching TV well trying to my thoughts are muddled and no matter how much I try to get over what happened last night it won't go away. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I get up and open the door looking blankly until I see Coop. he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Hi, can I come in…" he says nervously. I sigh. Why is he so persistent we only bumped into each other in the corridor it's not like we kissed or anything geese. I leave the door open before walking back to the couch and sitting down as I hear Coop close the door. He shuffles awkwardly as he stands in the lounge room with his hands buried in his pockets. "What do you want?" I ask. My voice is scratchy and sounds sad, I didn't realise. "look, last night I was invited as a guest to your party by a girl I met, I saw you last night and that guy, I saw him…." He stops abruptly and looks down. "Saw him what?" I say coldly as a lump rises in my throat. "Spike you drink with some powdery stuff" sadness washes over me. Don't cry phoebe; don't let him do this to you. "Yeah, I know" I whisper turning my head over. He then must realise the state I'm in because he has a face of realisation. "Oh" is all he says. "You know you can sit down" I say patting the spot next to me. He looks at me, our eyes meet. My eyes melt into his like butter as his brown eyes stare straight back into mine, it's like there locked in place and someone threw away the key. I try speaking, the tingles come around my lips and my back and a warm feeling overwhelms me. "Phoebe" I say, he gives a confused look. "Phoebe haliwell" a look of shock is left on his face. "I got to be going" he says. A pang of hurt hits my chest as he rises from the couch. He leaves just leaving me there of the couch, my body feeling weak.

It's been a few hours, I'm in my room just closing my yes and thinking about these past events that have happened. Meeting coop, being raped, being weirdly attracted to coop. my body almost falls asleep when my door opens and Piper and Prue are home. Happiness bubbles inside me. I jump up and wrap my arms around there necks and squeezing them. I bury my face in the crook of Prue's neck. "I missed you" I say. I pull out of the hug, their faces look worried. "What's wrong?" asks Piper grabbing my hands. I quirk my eye brows up. "What?" Prue chuckles lightly. "Phoebe, you look like a mess, your hair is messed up and you look exhausted, your cheek bones are higher you paler and I'm your sister I know when something's wrong besides you normally would never have missed us this much". I try my best to put on a smile. "Nothing's wrong silly, I just love you and wanted to see you, is that such a crime?" I say with a cheesy grin wrapping my arms around there shoulders and pulling them downstairs. "whatever you say" says Piper in a not convinced voice. I knew she wasn't convinced by my story but I couldn't let them know about the party or Jordan. They'd kill me and the Jordan thing doesn't matter anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday comes quick; I have been dodging my sister's suspicions lately.

I bite into my toast why swinging my bag over my shoulder. Prue and Piper are asleep, thank god, so I quickly go out the door.

-School-

"Phoebe!" I hear a familiar voice call. I turn around seeing my friend Belinda jogging up to me. I give her an awkward smile. "What's up?" I say walking to the front of the school.

"Well, are you and Jordan like a thing?" she asks with a happy smile. I grimace, no one can know. "Yeah he's…great, why?" I ask as I open my locker.

"Well he has been really happy about saying you guys are official since yesterday" she smiles. I slam my locker shut in rage making the whole corridor go quiet. Belinda jumps back in fright. "Oh sorry, there was a fly in the locker" I say with a tight smile. "Okay, well I'm going to go" she says scurrying away quickly. "What the hell!" I yell in anger slamming my fist into a locker. "That little snitch!" I scream in rage. "Miss Haliwell" says a teacher in warning tone. A little voice in my head tells me to tell someone then I remember that the only person that knows what he did is coop but he doesn't know he sexually assaulted me; all he knows is that he drugged me. I then make my way to the office; I need to talk to someone. I wait a little impatiently for a teacher at the office front desk when Mrs Normington asks me what I want I tell her; "what class has coop valentine have first".

Watching out for the charmed ones spouses was hard work. Piper not feeling confident enough with her looks and feeling too self-conscious; Prue not trusting anyone to find love; and then there is phoebe. I had an undeniable attraction for phoebe, every time I see her I get nervous, like I'm going to fall to my knees. And she's a charmed one! I didn't know she is a charmed one. It's against their rules just like whitelighters and witches are forbidden to love each other. Thee Cupid is falling for someone, I help people every day to find love I've never actually experienced it myself which is the funny part.

I tap the pen against my table, I already knew this stuff, but I had to put up with it because I was on a set task. I lustful eyes on me. I sigh. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, I don't care enough to look, but then something makes my heart flutter and my insides wist in excitement. "Yes, ah can I have Coop for a minute" she head snaps up. Phoebe comes forward with an eager look in her eyes. She tugs my arm and nudges me with her leg. "Let's go" she whispers so only I can hear it. She entwines her fingers with mine making my breath hitch. I glance it her through the corner of my eyes, I smile. She is so perfect, she may be fiery and opinionated buts that are what made her different.

"Let's go somewhere" she says as she lets go of my hand, confusion bubbles inside of me. "what why, why did you take me out of class?" I ask grabbing her arm and stopping her from walking anymore. She sighs, she looks around.

"You know how at my party you saw Jordan drug me?" I squint my eyes at the memory. "Yes" I say through gritted teeth.

"Well there's more to the story" she looks down her lips trembling. "What phoebes?" I say softly. She looks up with sadness hid behind her hard brown pupils. I put my hand on her cheek; she puts her small hand over mine. "He raped me..."

Anger boils inside of me like a kettle. Something snaps in me, I do a growl. "Where is he "I say coldly she doesn't answer. "Fine, I'll find him myself" I say but before I can move she grabs my arm. "Coop no" she pleads. "Phoebe he has done something horrible" I say. "Look, you are the only one who knows, don't do anything stupid" I sigh. "Fine but for you not him". I kiss her head softly. "Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

When I was little I dreamed of owning a horse. A white horse and I wanted to call her snowy, so grams, Prue Piper and I went to go see a white horse; I was so excited to ride her. But when I hopped on her back she took off, I was frightened I was thrown off and I broke my arm .Prue tried to encourage me to hop back on a horse but I said no, I was scared I would get hurt again.

So Prue said "Phoebes, don't be afraid, if you don't get to know the horse how do you know it won't buck you off again". I didn't believe her.

Coop and I walk through the local lush green forest in silence. I every so often glance at coop, he was just so friendly, then Jordan comes to mind, he was exactly like this when I met him, so happy and half-hearted and I fell for him.

Hard.

And he went and raped hurt and anger surges through me, he doesn't care about me, he is exactly like Jordan, sneaky, disgusting, and a liar. "So do you want to talk" says Coop suddenly. "Go" I say quietly. "Why?" he asks. "Because, I shouldn't even be with you, you are just like Jordan, what do you get out of helping me? Just go!" I shout. He gulps with a sad look, he looks hesitant but he obviously decides against his hesitation and leaves.

-Manor-

I walk sneakily down the footpath, I check if Prue or pipers car is there, but they are not here smile before running to the door, I get the key in the garden and unlock the door. I breathe in the homely air with a sigh of happiness that I was home. I quickly go up to my room, I then realise I could get caught home off guard so I go to my clause doors and open them. I stuff the space with my donahs and pillows before lying down, I get to thinking about coop. was I too hard on him? No.

Soon enough I fall asleep in the clause when I shut the doors making it pitch dark where I dream about Coop.

Working at a café sucks, I'm not that much of a people person, a lot of guy's flirts with me and on top of that I have horrible boss! I sit on a working bench leaning and thinking when Isabell (my boss) says "Prudence, the phones for you" I quirk an eye brow in surprise, since when does everyone know where I work. I get on my feet and take the home phone in Isabell's hand and say an over nicely "hello, Prue speaking" I tap my fingers against the wall. "Yes, hello miss Haliwell, its phoebes principal Altman speaking" I groan, great what has she done this time. "Oh, is she okay?" I ask even though I already have a pretty good idea.

"Yes, phoebe is fine, I hope" he adds quickly before speaking again. "Phoebe has been absent for periods one and two and three and four, I was wondering if you know where she is maybe at home" in my head I am raging in anger. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mr-"I'm cut off "no its fine, just kids, but if you find her can you please let us know "I frown "yeah sure" I say before a quick goodbye and I hang up. "Phoebe" I sigh.

"Isabell, family issues got to go!" she starts to protest rudely but I'm out the door.

-Manor-

The door is unlocked when I get home, either a demon, an intruder, or Phoebe left it unlocked, but I've never known a demon to use a front door. "Phoebe, if your home, get your bad ass but down here now!" I walk to the kitchen and put my handbag on the bench.

I sigh and put my hands on my hips, "Phoebe!" I call, she doesn't answer, my sister worries kick in. "phoebes?" I say softer. I run up to her room not seeing her there. Her blankets aren't on the bed and either her pillows. I start looking under the bed and in Piper and I's rooms but she is not there. I go back into her room and open her clause, and there I see phoebe laying there in the dark cocooned in blankets, "PHE-" I cut myself off when I realise she is asleep, her eyes are circled in raw red and massacrer lines are down her face, so something's bothering her. I stand at the clause door just watching her sleep, she looks more innocent when she sleeps, like she still my baby has been in my custody for five years, when grams is a little shit for not being in school, but it all started when grams died, she didn't cry once, she was the strong one for Piper and I, now she is the teen rebellious she is now. And when she found out we were witches wasn't better for her either, she was pissed that grams and mum didn't tell us we were witches.

"No stop!" phoebe cry's snapping me out of my brain, she starts moving around and she lets out little cry's and sounds of struggles, "PRUE!" she screams, I quickly grab her body and drag her out of the clause, I put her head on my shoulder and her body leans against me. i see her eyes snap open and they dart around, her eyes are full of fear and shock, something that makes my worry creep up, what was that about?. "Prue?" she whispers, "its okay I'm here" I say putting my hand on her cheek. She then squeezes her eyes shut, I then grab her shoulders and pull her body out midway so it's her just facing me, "Phoebe, what was that dream about" I say cupping her cheeks so she can't move her face, she looks down, "Phoebe" I say sternly, "look at me" I say softly, "nothing!" she snaps pulling her face away from my grip, she stands up.

"Why aren't you at school?" I yell as she storms out of the room, I don't actually care about her wagging anymore, its more about that dream, I've never seen her so scared in her life. "The teachers were pissing me off" she mutters, anger washes over me, "so that's a reason is it!" I shout. "Yes!" she yells back, "no, it's not, you can go right back to school young lady, you are in the eleventh grade, its 1991, and you're seventeen, not seven!" I chuckles, "well at least I have got a life and have to look after my two sisters for a living, you hate me and not piper why!" she screams, a pang of hurt hits my chest, she thinks I hate her.

Suddenly a demon shimmers in and before I can react throws a fire ball at me, I feel the blazing heat of the ball coming towards me, but before I can turn into the remains of a fire phoebe pushes me out the way, I hit the wall hitting my head and knock out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I push Prue out the way where she smacks her head on the corner of the kitchen bench, she falls unconscious after that, and I look at the demon where he smirks at me, he puts his right arm up with his leather glove on and forms a fire ball, he puts his hand back like a catapult before throwing it at me with full force, I quickly run to the wall and run up the wall before going halfway up and flipping my body over the fireball just in time, he then throws a power ball where I deflect it with my arm just as my feet hit the floor boards with a 'thump', he misses it by an inch, I then run forward and kick him in the ribs then I elbow in in the face before swinging my leg behind his ham strings and knocking him over, I quickly scan the kitchen for a weapon why the demon is down.

I then see Prue is awake, I then notice she's wearing high heels, I quickly run to her before ripping one off her foot, when I turn around the demon has just got up, he looks pissed,he form a huge fire ball in his hand and throws it straight away, it just hits me in the side of the stomach, I cry in pain, I then throw the high heel like a boomerang and nail him right in the head like a screams in pain before his body lights up in fire, he shrill hurts my ears before he explodes. I duck down holding my head, I look up slowly, and I exhale when I see no demon. "Prue?" I say worried that she was injured. "Phoebes" she answers, I smile "thank god! " I say, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders; she is still on the floor but with her back leaned against me. "Phoebe, Prue, are you okay!" I hear an alarmed Piper say."yeah, thanks to phoebes" says Prue, I blush "Phoebe, you killed him with a high heel and since when did you learn to fight like that!" rambles Prue. "Wait, phoebe, why aren't you at school "says piper. I accidently lose my balance when getting up and hit the scorch mark on my body, I cry out in pain, and my knees buckle beneath me, "phoebe!" says piper, she looks at the scorch mark, "oh god phoebe" she says. "Leo!" she calls.

Leo then appears after the blue sparkly lights. "What?" he asks worried. "Phoebe was hurt in an attack" says Piper, "no seriously I'm fine" I say in protest, "phoebe you're not fine, a demon hit you in the ribs with a fire ball!" says Prue. Leo puts his arm around my shoulder and helps me walk to the couch. I lay down on my back groaning, my side burns and hurts like hell.

I groan, my pain slowly goes away when Leo heals me, I sigh in relief. "Thanks" I mutter, popping up. "I got to go" says Leo, he smiles at us quickly before leaving. Prue and Piper both look at me. "Now Prue and Phoebe, it's my birthday party this Friday, so I want to know if everything is all good?" she asks with a ! I forgot all about it, I invited Jordan to go with me, "Jordan's not coming" I say, I try not to make it obvious we had a fall out. Pipers face drops, "no,no,no, phoebe!" she cries, "I spent all last night writing and printing the list and invitations to friends and the family we have left, I can't change the list and the table order!" I gulp, I feel bad now, but what he did to me, my lips tremble. "Fine" I sigh. There is a knock on the door, "come in!" says Prue, the door opens and Coop appears, my heart speeds up but then I remember I had a go at him, "phoebe!" says Coop, he looks relieved to see me."I was worried something happened to you, you weren't answering my calls" when he gets to me he envelopes me in a hug. "I'm sorry" I say in his chest forgetting we aren't in private. "Okay buddy that's enough affection for you" says Prue putting a hand between us. I roll my eyes. "Who are you?" asks Piper, "Piper" I mumble giving her a warning glance, "Coop valentine, new student at san Francisco high" he smiles as he steps a little behind me. "And you are Piper and Prue, phoebe speaks about you all the time" he is a smart ass, "oh" says Prue with a grin, "she does, does she" she says looking at me, I look down. "Coffee?" asks Prue

 _Here we go…_


	7. Chapter 7

I tap my foot impatiently on the marble floor. "Coop, you don't have to stay" I grimace, my sisters are being smart asses because they know that coop may potentially be a boy that gets annoying. No kidding me and coop have become good friends quite quickly but I don't think its going to last really."No, I want to" he quips, he munches on a choclate chip cookie that piper made."Piper, can I talk to you for a second!" I pinch her arm and drag prue. "ow!" yelps piper, "what are you two playing at!" I whisper quietly, they look at eachother, "what game?" I groan in irratance, "am I haveing to go make assumptions?" I still felt weird trying to forgive hands me a crisp manila folder, "give this to Jordan, its a list of important people at my party" I start breathing harshly, I can't see Jordan, I can't.

"leave me alone!" I snap, Pipers eyes go wider than saucepans, "woah, pheobs". I run upstairs and into my room and slam the door.

What if I imagined the whole thing, I mean the guy did spike my drink, god knows what with. I hear a soft knock and I dig my face into my pillow, "Pheobes" I hear Piper say softly, the bed dips and I feel a hand rub my back and I calm down a little bit."Sweetie, its just me, tell me whats wrong" Piper coaxes my hair and I sniff.I throw myself into Pipers arms, "I miss mum" I say, I feel her plant a kiss on the side of my head."I love you Piper,i'll come to your party" I already know she's smiling, I feel her arms off me but I stay in the same postion, "I love you too pheobes, don't be afraid to tell me anything" at that moment I have the urge to tell her about getting raped but at the same time I don't think I should.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" I shake my head. "Okay, well,get some rest, i'll bring your dinner up later. I smile before going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

-two weeks later-

"Phoebes, you need to catch the bus" Piper and Prue push me out the door, "well, I feel wanted" I mumble. I twirl the tip of my pony tail with my fingers, "Bye baby" Prue says, she kisses the side of my head and blows me a kiss, I smile cheesily and run to the bus stop.I pick up the pace as the busy city of san fransisco citzens rushes around, and I am only a young so they don't really care if I get knocked out here on the footpath.

I walk down the footpath just thinking and Jordan suddenly appears in front of me, my chest seems to erupt in panic and I feel a slow pain on my heart and I clench my teeth toghther and try coninue walking."Phoebe" I try ignore him but he comes real close to me, "Phoebe, look at me" and I do as i'm told meeting the jade eyes of mouth tugs up, "I haven't seen you in ages, when I was at your party you just dissapered" this time my chest erupts in anger, "what!" I say coldly, "you raped me at that party!" I scream, he looks at me speechless, "Phoebes, you were dancing with this guy called Miles, I saw him drag you to your bedroom, you don't remember?" his eyes melt into mine and Ia know he's being honest, "but.." he smiles, I feel like sinking to my knees, I wasn't raped, I imagined the whole thing, Jordan wouldn't lie to me, I know it.

He puts his hand on my cheek and a dizzy feeling envelopes me and I'm sucked into premonition, Jordan is walking across the road and a car speeds past the red light and collides with Jordan and he falls to the ground dead.

I'm pulled back into reality, I look over my shoulder at the pibk manor, I see the curtains gap, one of my sisters is watching, I look back to Jordan, "well, I really have to go before the green light never comes back, its been slow lately" he kisses my jawline gently, his kiss reminds me of Coop, my wonderful, sweet coop, my best friend. I then remember the premonition,I see jordan nearly onto the road and I runto him and I here the screeching of the car and I run faster, and the car sounds louder, I turn and see the blinding headlights flash in my eyes, it almost hits Joran, I muster up all the courage I can and knock my body into his, I feel his body up agaisn't mine and somehwhere in the crowd I hear my name being screamed, my body goes down and my head slamms onto the road with Joran atop of me and I'm out.

-Piper-

"I'll make sure she doesn't turn to opposite direction" I smirk and I walk to the window and I see the back of Pheobes face, angry as she yells at Jordan, "hmm" I smile, "what are you doing?" Prue says behind me, and I turn to her and quickly turn back to phoebe, her face is softer as Jordan's head moves and he's obviously talking and he puts his hand on her cheek and I know that face off by heart, she's having a premonition, "Prue" I call her without looking and she walks next to me, "what?" she pauses at seeing Phoebe and soon enough Phoebe is back to real life. she looks at Jordan and I realize that he must have been hit by a car, Phoebe watches as he walks, "lets go!" Prue says panicky and we lace our fingers toghther and run to the door and swing it open, Pheobes body collides with Jordans body as we step outside and my heart seems to stop beating in my chest as a deep, scared feeling overwhelms me, "Pheobe!" Prue screams, I grab her arm as Pheobe hits the sharp road, her body somehow was now on the bottom and her head rolled to the side and her lips part."oh god, Prue" I whisper and we run to the road, I snap my wrists making the whole place freeze.i cling my arm to Prues and I lay down next to Pheobe, the city unfreezes, Jordan groans and he gets up, "Phoebe?" he whispers in picks up her head and I bite back a tear,"I was just.." he stumbles over his words and I quickly crash down next to Phoebe and Prue sits next to me and we put our hands under her body, her small body rigid in our arms and we carry her to the porch and lay her on the couch


End file.
